Atonement
by Amber Rollins Ambrose
Summary: Amber was kicked out of The Shield and now she's on her own. What happens when Evolution brings her into their feud with The Shield? Will she forgive them and rekindle a love or will she stay with the life she has now? Dean/OC/Dolph Darren/OC friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story for you guys. This idea came into my head thanks to a conversation I had with my dad. Hope you guys like this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective parties.**

_**4 Months Ago**_

_"We've decided that it's time to let you go from The Shield." Roman said looking at Amber. She gave him a shocked look._

_"Wait, why are you guys kicking me out?! I thought I was your friend." Amber said getting angry, and she was also confused about the situation._

_"You haven't been doing your part, Amber." Seth said. She looked at him._

_"What the hell do you mean I haven't been doing my part? I've been helping you guys ever since we debut and you're pulling this shit now!" Amber yelled angry. She had been busting her ass for the team since day one and this was how they were treating her? She thought to herself._

_"The Divas division sure looks the same. You haven't done nothing to change it!" Seth yelled back._

_"I've been trying my damndest to change it. And it has changed. The women in the division are stronger than they were back then. Besides, how you would know? You've been too busy being Triple H's little lap dog to even pay attention." She said angrier than ever. She then looked over to her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose. "Dean, please tell them that I've been doing my job for this team." She begged him. Hopefully, he would side with her on this._

_Sadly, that's not what happened because Dean answered, "I think it's best if you leave The Shield." She looked at him shocked. Even her own boyfriend was against her? She just sighed, pissed off. She took off her vest and threw it towards Dean, hitting him in the chest with it._

_"Fine! If you want me out, I'm done. Don't you ever come near me again and we're through Ambrose!" She yelled at her former best friends before walking off. Ambrose watched her leave, feeling guilty on the inside._

_"Don't worry, dude. We did the right thing." Seth said patting Dean on the shoulder._

_"Did we really?" Dean asked, not looking for an answer as he looked down the hall his now ex-girlfriend had gone._

_**Present Time**_

_**(Amber's POV)**_

1! 2! 3! Ding, ding, ding. "Your winner and new Divas Champion, Amber!" Justin Roberts announced as I held the Divas Championship high. I had just defeated AJ Lee to become the new Divas Champion. I was so happy this day had come, even though this was my second time, but this time I had won it on my own instead of with...The Shield. I celebrated with the fans a little longer before heading backstage.

"Way to go girl!" Darren Young said as he sweeped me up into a hug. Darren Young had become my best friend when I joined up with the Prime Time Players. He became like an actual brother to me.

"Thanks D. I still can't believe I won it." I said while laughing and trying not to cry.

"But you did and you deserve it. You've worked hard for that title." Darren said. I nodded and smiled.

"Well, now it's your turn to win a title when you're cleared to wrestle." I said while smirking.

"I hope so. Well, I better go since your man is here. I'll talk to ya later girl." Darren said when we saw my boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler walking towards me.

"All right, D. Talk to ya later." I said as we hugged one more time and he left. Dolph soon reached me and pulled me into an amazing kiss.

"Congrats, babe." Dolph said. I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm on cloud nine right now." I said giving a little laugh.

"You should be. So, after the show tonight, are you up to celebrating?" Dolph asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I'd love too." I said. Dolph nodded before kissing me and leaving to go do his match. I headed to the Divas Locker Room to change into my regular clothes and then I had an interview to do with Renee about my Championship win.

Even though I was dating Dolph, I still had feelings for my ex-boyfriend, Dean, but he wants nothing to do with me so I decided to just move on. Most likely he has already.

"Hey." I heard a familiar raspy voice say. I stopped and looked to the person who talked. I knew I should ignore him and keep going but he still had a hold on me.

"Uh, hey...Dean." I said nervously.

"Congrats on becoming Divas Champion. You deserve it." Dean said as he straightened from leaning against the wall.

"Uh, thanks. I honestly wasn't expecting you to say that." I said, remembering that bad day.

"I can tell but I had to say it. You may not believe me but I still love you." Dean said. I glared at him.

"Whatever, if you loved me Dean, you would have defended me that day and not agree with Seth and Roman. Look, I gotta and get ready for an interview." I said while continuing on my way. What nerve did he have to tell he still loved me when he treated me like crap on the day The Shield kicked me out. I just headed to the locker room and changed into my regular clothes, trying to get my mind off what happened.

**And that's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Thanks for the awesome response to this story. I'm glad you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective parties.**

On Smackdown, I had my first title defense because AJ had cashed in her rematch clause. I ended up retaining the belt. Tonight, I would be in a six Diva tag match working with Cameron and Naomi against Summer Rae, Alicia Fox and Aksana.

I walked down the halls with the Divas Championship on my shoulder. Well, ironically enough, it's the same hall that The Shield like to hang out. I knew that they had turned face and went against the Authority but I still wasn't talking to them. I was hoping to walk right past them and ignore them altogether but tonight just wasn't my night.

"Hey Amber." I heard Seth say. I looked and glared.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone and not talk to me?!" I yelled out.

"You should know we don't listen." Dean said this go around. My mind thought back to last week but I shook it out of my head.

"Yeah I should but not anymore since you kicked me out. Now I feel like I don't know you at all." I said annoyed.

"About that, we wanna apologize, we shouldn't have done that." Seth said. I froze. That threw me off.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"We're sorry. We shouldn't have kicked you out of The Shield." Roman answered.

"No." I said cutting their apology off. "That's an apology I can't accept. On that day, I felt betrayed by the three people I trusted most. I had to find my own way and thanks to Darren, I was able to. I love the life I have now so don't." I said while walking away. I couldn't forgive them even though a part of me wanted to. Deep down, I considered them friends but right now, that wasn't happening.

"You all right?" Darren asked as he walked up to me.

"Not really. I just ran into my former teammates." I said while sighing.

"They didn't do anything to you did they?" Darren asked concerned. I shook my head.

"No, the complete opposite. Darren, they apologized to me but I couldn't accept it." I explained. Darren pulled me into a one arm hug.

"Don't worry. I can understand where you're coming from. I wouldn't have accepted it either. Not after the hurt they caused you." Darren explained.

"Yeah, but deep down, I still consider them my friends. I'm so confused right now but I have to put it aside. I've got a match to do." I said turning serious. Darren nodded understandingly. We then continued on our way.

I arrived at the guerilla and Darren hugged me before leaving. I joined up with Naomi and Cameron before we headed out.

"Introducing first, the team of The Funkadactyls and the Divas Champion, Amber!" Justin Roberts announced as we walked out together to my music. I stood in the middle of them and raised my title high up while Cameron and Naomi did their usual dancing. We then walked to the ring and I got in the ring and climbed the turnbuckle and raised my title up in and posed before jumping down.

Alicia Fox, Aksana, and Summer Rae then headed down to the ring. Naomi decided to start first against Aksana. It was a pretty much a back and forth match. I eventually hit Alicia with my Superkick and won the match. Naomi and Cameron hugged me before getting out since I wanted to say some things.

I soon got my mic and began talking. "Well, I don't know where to start. Last week, I became your new Divas Champion. I know a lot of Divas tell you that they will be the greatest champion ever but I won't do that. Instead of saying it, I'll prove it like I did a year ago. This title is staying around my waist for a long time." I said. The crowd cheered for me. I went to talk some more but then I heard Triple H's music cue up. I looked unimpressed as he walked out.

"A lovely speech Amber. I admit that you're one of the most talented divas we've ever had and The Shield were fools to let you go." Triple H said. I glared. How dare he bring that up?

"What's your point, Hunter?" I asked not in the mood now.

"I want to offer you a spot on The Authority. You can be one the greatest Divas Champion in history and I wouldn't toss you aside like The Shield." Triple H said. I wasn't surprised he would do that. I knew what he was scheming.

"No thanks." I said not even thinking about it.

"Amber, you're passing up a rare opportunity that I don't give people." Triple H continued.

"No Hunter. I know what you're scheming. You want me to join you so you can get to The Shield. Also, you think that just because they kicked me out, that I would join you to get back at them but I'm not that kind of person. I won't do that to them so you can take your offer and shove it." I said annoyed.

"Too bad." Hunter said. All of a sudden, I felt someone attack me from behind. I saw Christina Helmsley, Triple H's eldest daughter, staring down at me. She then picked me up and I watched as the members of Evolution walked down the ramp towards me. Dammit, I tried struggling but I was tired from my match. Hunter, Randy, and Batista got in the ring and surrounded me. Suddenly I heard familiar music play.

Sierra  
Hotel  
India  
Echo  
Lima  
Delta  
Shield!

The Shield quickly rushed to the ring and attacked Evolution. I was soon able to get some strength back and pushed Christina off and hit her with my Superkick and she rolled out of the ring as The Shield took care of Evolution. We had a stare down with Evolution until they left. I looked at Dean, Seth, and Roman for a minute before grabbing my title and leaving the ring and walked up the ramp.

As soon as I reached backstage, Dolph enveloped me in for a hug. "Are you okay?" Dolph asked worried. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks to The Shield." I said.

"Are you gonna join back up with them?" Dolph asked. That caught me off guard.

"No. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Good. I don't want you to get back with them for them to hurt you again. I couldn't bare seeing you hurting like that." Dolph said. I looked at him shocked.

"I promise I'm not getting back with them. This is my life now and I'm with you so there's nothing to worry about." I explained. Dolph nodded and I kissed him.

We then made plans to hang out at a nearby bar where some of the other roster were gonna hang out. I definitely needed some drinks in me.

**Read and review and let me know what you think. See you next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Pretty much the same as always. I only own the plot and OC.**

After the show, Dolph and I headed to the bar down the street where the rest of the roster were going to be. I just hope the Shield wasn't there because I really didn't want to see them. We soon arrived and I saw my best friends, Paige and Emma. I had been friends with those two since FCW but fell out contact when I joined the main roster with the Shield. I was glad they were on the main roster now.

"I'll talk to ya later, babe." I said kissing Dolph and going over to my friends. "Hey Paige, hey Emma." I said when I reached them.

"Hey Amber. How's it going?" Paige asked when I sat down and ordered my drink.

"Pretty good. Just had the major scare with Evolution earlier." I said nonchalantly.

"At least the Shield was there to help you. Are you gonna join them again?" Emma asked. I looked at her shocked. Why was everyone assuming I was gonna join them because they rescued me?

"No. Just because they helped me, doesn't mean I'm gonna be a teammate again. They never asked me to join them although they did apologize." I explained.

"That was must mean something, right? Maybe they wanna be your friend's again." Paige suggested. I shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't care. I love my life now. I have an awesome boyfriend and caring friends. I'm happy." I said ending that conversation.

"Didn't you use to say that about Dean?" Paige asked smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, before he became a jackass and sided with Seth and Roman." I said.

"Do you think that maybe they kicked you out for another reason other than what you have told us? Maybe there was a deeper reason that they discharged you. Like maybe to protect you or something." Emma suggested. I looked at her surprised. I hadn't really thought about it that way.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter. What's done is done and I've moved on. Now enough about me. Congrats on making it to the main roster, Paige." I said raising my drink up.

"Thanks. I'm so glad to be here." Paige said while smiling. We saluted her and drank.

"And speaking of The Shield." Emma said looking towards the entrance. I looked and groaned. Tonight was not my night at all.

"I feel like their following me, ever since last week." I said while sighing.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"Dean showed up congratulating me on becoming Divas Champ. Then he told me he still loved me and I got mad and yelled at him before leaving." I said downing the rest of my drink.

"That makes my points seem more valid." Emma said smugly.

"Oh please. It doesn't mean anything. He could have just said that to get to me. I'm not falling for it." I said annoyed. I needed another drink. "I'll be back. I'm getting another drink." I said standing up and heading to the bar. I knew that I shouldn't drink so much because I'm such a lightweight but I couldn't help it. I was so confused about everything. I ordered my drink and began drinking it and I felt someone stand next to me.

"Should you be drinking right now?" I heard his familiar raspy voice that I found so intoxicating.

"It's none of your business, Ambrose. I can do whatever the hell I want." I said while glaring at Dean. Like he had a right to tell me what to do.

"I wasn't telling you what to do. The drinking is already getting to you." He said while smirking at me.

"Shut up. You and your stupid raspy voice. It's annoying." I said trying my best to ignore him. God, I really need to stop drinking now. I sounded so childish when I got tipsy.

"Oh really? I remember a time you told me that my voice was addicting, that you couldn't get enough of it." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said.

"Ambrose!" I heard Dolph as he stalked up to us, glaring daggers at Dean. Although Dean didn't look intimidated in the least, which wasn't surprising. Dean wasn't one to back down from anyone. I should know. I've known him for 7 years, back in the indies. "What are you doing?" Dolph asked glaring.

"I'm just having a friendly chat with Amber. I was actually looking for you, Ziggler." Dean said moving away from the counter.

"And why would I talk to you?" Dolph asked suspicious.

"It's important. I'll see you around, Amber." Dean said while ruffling my hair. I glared at him while fixing my hair.

"Whatever asshole. I'll call you tomorrow Dolph. I'm heading to the hotel." I said looking at Dolph. Dolph nodded and kissed me. I looked at Dean and I could see the jealousy written on his face. No way, that couldn't be true. I just shook it out and left to head to the hotel.

_**3rd Person POV**_  
Once Amber was gone, Dolph turned to Dean and asked, "Alright, what did you want to talk about?" He did not want to deal with Dean but he had no choice in the matter.

"I just wanted to tell you to take of her. She's endanger now because Evolution will be after her." Dean said. Dolph looked at him surprised.

"Why do you care about her? You're the one that broke up with her and broke her heart." Dolph said angrily.

"Just take care of her. The one thing we tried to her protect from is now after her." Dean said.

"Protect her? That's why you kicked her out?" Dolph asked shocked. That really threw him off. He wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Just forget about it. Just keep her safe when we're not around." Dean said beginning to walk away.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Dolph had to ask.

"It doesn't matter. Our life together is over. She's in your hands now." Dean said and left. Just knowing that she was safe was good enough for him. No matter if she hated him for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Pretty much the same as always. I only own the plot and OC.**

Dolph had been pretty quiet after him and Dean talked last night. I swear, Dean better not have done anything or said anything. I will kick his ass.

"Dolph, are you sure you're okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you later for our match together." Dolph said. I nodded still not convinced, but I didn't say anything. Dolph kissed me and then left. What the hell had happened?

I shook my head and headed to the Divas Locker Room. I would have to deal with this later outside of work. I changed into my attire for the night and decided to head to catering. I soon arrived and sat by myself.

"Why isn't Ziggler with you?" I heard. I looked up and saw Dean standing there in his Shield gear.

"He went to his locker room to change but why should it matter to you? What did you even say to him to make him act weird?" I asked glaring at him.

"It's none of your business. It was between me and Ziggler. Just make sure you watch your back." Dean said as he walked away. I watched him leave in shock. He's never snapped at me like that before, even before we dated. A part of my heart broke at that. I shook my head and shrugged it off. He wasn't my problem anymore.

"What was that about?" Alicia Fox asked as she walked over.

"What's it to you? Stay out of my business, Fox." I said walking away. We had never gotten along. She was always in my business and I was sick of it.

"No need to get so testy, Amber. I was just making conversation." Alicia said nonchalantly.

"What the hell do you want? You don't like me and I don't like you. Spill it." I said threateningly.

"Touchy. Sorry for wanting to make conversation with you. See ya in our match." She said walking off. I glared as she left. I shook my head and sighed. Everyone was acting weird today.

Later in the night, it was time for Dolph and I's match against Bad News Barrett and Alicia Fox. Dolph and I walked out together and then Barrett and Fox came out. Fox and I decided to start this match.

During the match, we heard, "Dolph!" We looked at saw Triple H walk out. Suddenly, Bad News Barrett turned Dolph around and hit the Bull Hammer and Alicia knocked me off the apron. I heard the bell ring and heard BNB's music play. Damn! I managed to get up and went to check on Dolph.

"Ah, shame you guys had to lose the match tonight. But I found out some interesting news about your girlfriend, Amber." Triple H said. I looked at him confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about, Hunter?" Dolph managed to ask when he was able to stand up.

"I received some interesting information about Amber. It seems she's been lying to you this whole time." Triple H said. I looked at him shocked and confused.

"What are you talking about? I haven't lied about anything." I yelled out.

"Oh really? Dolph, do you believe she's been faithful to you?" Triple H asked Dolph.

"Of course I do." Dolph answered.

"Well then, this shouldn't bother you but it seems your little girlfriend isn't truly in love with you." Triple H said. I gave him a shocked look. "It seems that she still has feelings for Dean Ambrose." He added. Dolph looked at me in disbelief.

"Is he telling the truth?!" Dolph asked me.

"Dolph, listen to me." I said. Dolph just shook his head and left. I looked at him shocked. What the hell? I got my title and went backstage. "Dolph!" I yelled when I found him.

"No Amber! Was he telling the truth?!" Dolph asked.

"Look, there will always be a part of me that will always love Dean but I'm with you. I love you too." I said.

"No, it's either me or him. You got some decisions to make. Consider us through until then." Dolph said while walking away. I just stood there in shock. Did Dolph just break up with me? I just sat on the nearby crate and held my head in my hands. This could not be happening. Triple H just ruined my relationship with Dolph.

"Aww, she's all alone now." Randy mocked as he and Batista walked up to me. I glared.

"You really don't wanna be around me right now." I said with a pissed off look.

"Like we would be scared of you. Now you have no protection and we will get you to join us." Batista said.

"Why do you want me so badly? I don't have anything to give you." I said annoyed.

"Oh you have plenty to give us." Randy said as he grabbed a lock of my hair and played with it. I immediately got uncomfortable.

"Back it off, Orton!" I heard. We looked and saw Seth, Roman, and...Dean, standing there.

"What if I don't?" Randy asked getting to close to me. Dean quickly went up and pulled me away from him.

"Or you're gonna be sorry you touched her." Dean threatened. Randy just chuckled and left, Batista following behind.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said stepping away from Dean.

"Amber, can we talk?" Dean asked. I just stood there. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk or not, especially after what happened. I eventually gave in and nodded.

"Yeah."

**And that's the end. Ugh, I promised I wouldn't make Dolph like this and I lied. Oh well. Please read and review and let me know what you think. See you chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, favorites, and follows. Means so much to me. :)**

**Seth rollins babe: Thanks glad you liked it. :)**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and only time will tell.**

**AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess: Thanks. And it was low on Triple H's part. And I hope you like this little talk. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed sadly. I still haven't won the rights of Dean, Seth, and Roman. Lol**

**Enjoy it. :)**

I was completely nervous about this talk. I didn't know what he wanted to say. I just hope it wasn't bad like the last time they wanted to talk. We found an abandoned locker room and went inside. I was surprised that Seth and Roman weren't with us so maybe this wasn't business.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked curiously but also nervously.

"Was what Triple H said true? Do you still have feelings for me?" Dean asked. I looked at him shocked. I did not wanna talk about this but I knew Dean wasn't gonna let this go so I might as well tell the truth, I never could lie to him.

I took a deep breath and said, "Yeah I do. Even after I broke up with you, I never stopped. I just couldn't go back after being hurt the way I was."

"Amber, the truth is, I never wanted to let you go. None of us did. It was hard. You were the first woman to ever really love me. I became addicted to you and I wanted to keep you, not let you go." Dean said. I looked at him shocked. What?

"What do you mean? Why did you even kick me out of The Shield?" I asked shocked. I wanted some damn answers. Dean sighed.

"It would be better to tell you with all three of us here. So, can we talk about that at the hotel?" Dean asked. I nodded reluctantly.

"Fine but what about us? Obviously, Dolph didn't like the fact that I was still in love with you and he broke up with me. He probably doesn't even want anything to do with me." I said while sighing.

"I'm sorry about that babe. He shouldn't have done that. I swear, he's lucky I'm not gonna kill him." Dean said and I could see the hate in his eyes for Dolph. That then reminded me of what happened between those two.

"What did you guys talk about after I left? He went all quiet on me last night and we've barely spoken a word to each other. Then you go and snap at me when I asked you about it." I asked wanting to know the reason.

"I just told him to look after you when we weren't around. He figured out that I was still in love with you. I told him that our life was over and that he needed to take care of you. I don't know anything about his silent treatment." Dean explained. Wow, I couldn't believe Dean would give Dolph his blessing in a way but I'm sure he regrets it now.

"So what now?" I asked. Dean walked up to me and put his hands on my hips, pulling me to him a little.

"I would love for us to start over and have you give me another chance. But it's up to you what you wanna do. You can also go back to Blondie if you want. I won't stop you." Dean said. Dean never changed, he was still the same guy I fell in love with years ago.

"Dean, I want...you to kiss me." I said. Dean looked at me surprised.

"What?" I could see the confusion there.

"I want you to kiss me." I said. Dean nodded and leaned in and I met him halfway. Dean leaned in the rest of the way and his lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt that familiar spark between us that sent a shiver down my spine. I had a spark with Dolph but it was never like this.

Dean deepened the kiss and I enjoyed it. We soon had to pull apart for air.

"Wow." I said getting my breath back.

"My thoughts exactly babe. So, do you wanna give us another try?" Dean asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Just don't hurt me again." I said.

"I won't. I never wanted to." Dean said kissing my forehead before kissing my lips again. I kissed back lovingly. I'm glad I was back with Dean but now I had to tell Dolph about my decision, which was gonna be hard. "Come on, we better go meet with the others." He said. I nodded and we left the room hand-in-hand.

_**Dolph's POV**_

I couldn't believe I broke up with Amber but I was confused about everything going on between Amber and Dean. And the fact that she still had feelings for that bastard after everything he did to her, pissed me off.

I needed to go talk to her later and hopefully get everything straightened out.

"Ah, Dolph. Just the man I was looking for." I looked and saw Triple H walking up to me. I glared.

"What do you want now? Didn't you do enough already?" I asked getting annoyed. I did not wanna deal with this.

"I'm sorry, Dolph. I just wanted you to see that Amber was lying to you. And I see you broke up with her before she could break your heart. Oh wait, she already did by lying to you." Triple H said with a smirk on his face.

"What's your point, Hunter? Besides I made a mistake. I'm gonna make it up to her." I said. Why was I even telling him this?!

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She could've went back to Ambrose now that you're done with her." Triple H said. I glared.

"She wouldn't do that. Not after what he put her through. She'll accept me when I tell her it was a mistake. I trust her." I said glaring and getting more annoyed.

"And what if she is back with Ambrose? What will you do then?" Hunter asked.

"She won't be! I'm outta here." I said before leaving. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to Amber. I walked down the hall and came to an abrupt halt. I hid behind the hallway wall and watched as Amber and Dean walked out of a locker room, holding hands! So, she really went back to him! I can't believe I was played by her. Hunter was right. I then left before I could be seen.

**_Amber's POV_**

Dean and I headed to the hotel and went to The Shield's room. I was nervous since it had been ages since I've hung out with them.

"Well, here we are. Are you okay?" Dean asked looking at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, just nervous. I mean it's been ages since I've hung out with you guys." I said nervously.

"It'll be fine, babe. I promise." Dean said squeezing my hand. I smiled and we headed inside.

"Hey, how did things go between you two?" Seth asked curiously.

"What do you think?" I asked bringing our entwined hands up.

"Congrats, but is it time for serious business?" Roman asked this time. We both nodded. Dean sat down in a chair and pulled me down to sit on his lap, he wrapped his arms around me and laid his chin on my shoulder. I blushed. Its like nothing changed between us and I was thankful for that.

"So, why did you guys kick me out?" I asked. I needed this question answered. Seth and Roman gave each other uneasy looks and Dean tightened his grip around my waist. I became nervous. "What happened?" I asked once more.

"We happened to overhear a conversation Hunter was having with Randy. They were talking about you." Seth started. I looked at him shocked.

"What were they talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Evidently, Randy started to become obsessed with you and he wanted to make you his. He even said he would start a war with us if that's what it took. Hunter told him to calm down and he said he would take care of it. He said he would do whatever it took to get you away from us and into Randy's clutches." Roman explained. I couldn't say nothing. I couldn't believe this at all. Oh wait, I could.

"So, we thought it would be better if we kicked you out to protect you from them and live a worried free life. Plus, it was to soon to start a war with them. We didn't mean to hurt you this bad. We're sorry for doing that." Seth finished. All this time, I've been holding a grudge for nothing. They were just trying to protect me from Hunter and Randy.

"You guys. I'm sorry. I've held a grudge over nothing. You guys were just protecting me and I treated you guys like the plague." I said trying not to cry. Dean then kissed my cheek.

"Baby, it's all right. We don't hate you for that. We probably would have done the same thing. We're just glad you believe us." Dean said messing with my hair. He's always made a habit of messing with my hair to calm me down. It's always worked.

"Of course I do. The last few weeks before you kicked me out, Orton had been making advancements on me but I always shot him down instantly." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean asked looking at me shocked.

"Because I didn't want you guys to worry about it. Like you said, it wasn't the time to betray them. And besides, I could handle him." I explained.

"Well, what do you wanna do, Amber? Do you wanna come back to the team or at least help us against Evolution since they brought you back into it?" Seth asked. I thought it over. Since things with us were good, it wouldn't hurt to team back up until this thing was over with. After that, we would see.

"Yeah, I'll join you guys, at least until we take care of Evolution." I said seriously.

"Welcome back to the team, sweetheart." Dean said smirking. I smirked back. Seth stood up and went into Dean's luggage and pulled out my old Shield vest and handed it to me.

"Wow, you actually kept my vest, Dean?" I asked smiling at him.

"Yup, I just hoped you would come back at some point so I kept it." Dean said before he leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "Plus, it was the only thing I had to remind me of you." I blushed at the hotness of his breath near my and what he said. It made me happy that he missed me and hopefully things would work out between us.

**And that's the end. Hope you guys liked it. And Amber is back with The Shield and Dean. What are your thoughts and what do you think Dolph will do now that he knows Dean and Amber are back together? I would love to hear your thoughts. See you all next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, favorites, and follows. Means so much to me. :)**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks a lot, glad you liked it. And yes only time will tell. Hope you like this.**

**Seth rollins babe: Thanks. :)**

**AriesZombieReBornBalorPuck: Yeah, I felt sad doing that to Dolph but sacrifices had to be made. And yes, Randy is always ruining something. :P Glad you liked it and I hope you like this. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed sadly. I still haven't won the rights of Dean, Seth, and Roman. Lol**

**Enjoy it. :)**

We decided I wouldn't put my vest on until next week. I wanted Evolution to be surprised that I joined the Shield again. I still had to talk to Dolph about me and Dean getting back together.

Dean and I arrived at the arena after spending some alone time together before I had to go and find Dolph so I could talk to him.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Dean asked. I nodded.

"I'm sure. This is something I need to do on my own." I said. Dean nodded understanding. I kissed him on the lips before heading to the Divas locker room to change and then go see Dolph.

I was soon changed in my regular gear and then walked to Dolph's locker room. I soon arrived and took a deep breath before knocking. I waited for a few minutes before I heard the knob turn. But who I saw wasn't Dolph, it was a girl I had never seen before.

"Can I help you?" She asked suspicious.

"Um, is Dolph here? I need to talk to him." I said getting back business.

"Hold on a minute." She said before closing the door. It was quiet for a moment before Dolph answered.

"What do you need and make it quick." Dolph said. I looked at him shocked. What the hell happened?

"Dolph, I need to talk to you." I said nervously.

"Look, if its about you and Ambrose getting back together. Save it. I saw you two last week." Dolph said. I looked at him shocked.

"Dolph, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out that way. I wanted to tell you face-to-face." I said sadly.

"Well, I know so drop it." Dolph said. I nodded.

"So, who is she?" I asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I'm busy. Can you leave?" Dolph said. I nodded and walked away. This is not how I wanted things to turn out.

I walked to the Shield locker room and knocked. Roman opened it and saw the look on my face. He ushered me in and asked, "What happened?"

"Dolph completely brushed me off. He saw Dean and I together. I went to his locker room and some blonde headed girl answered it. I asked who she was out of curiosity and he completely brushed me off." Dean and Seth walked in the room and Dean had a pissed off look. He must have heard.

"Amber, make sure to keep me away from Ziggler or he's dead." Dean said walking over to me and hugging me. I hugged him back.

"At this point, I wouldn't care if you beat the crap out of him or not." I said while sighing. Dean kissed me on the head.

"Come on, we got a promo to do." Seth said softly. I nodded and we left. We would play it off like The Shield would ask me to join them but I would refuse. It was gonna be fun. We soon got to where we needed to be and we took our places.

"Come on Amber, we need you to join us." Seth said getting annoyed.

"Oh, now you need me. You should have thought about that before you kicked me off! I'm not joining you guys again only to be pushed aside when I'm not needed!" I yelled out before walking away.

When the cameras stopped, I walked back over and smirked. "So, did I sound convincing enough?"

"You did. Amazing job." Dean said smirking back.

"Yeah, you sounded like you meant it." Roman said back.

"Thanks, although back then, it would have been. I had to dig up that resentment I held for you when you kicked me out." I explained.

"But we're glad you joined back up. Let's kick Evolution's ass." Seth said while smirking. We smirked back and put our fists together. I felt great doing that again after so long.

We then went back to our locker room so I could get ready for my match tonight against Cameron. I decided to head out and make it look like I'm not with the Shield. I arrived at catering and saw Darren talking to Nattie. I smiled and walked over.

"Hey guys." I said while smiling.

"Hey Amber." Nattie said. Darren gave me a hug and I sat down with them and talked. A couple of minutes later, Nattie asked something I wasn't expecting. "So, I saw some girl with Dolph. Who was that?" I flinched and signed. I really did not wanna talk about this.

"Um, Dolph and I...we broke up. I don't know who she is and I honestly don't care." I said while shrugging. I was still pissed at him.

"What happened?" Darren asked. I gave him a pleading look to drop it. I didn't want to say anything in front of Nattie. She's my friend and all but she didn't need to know anything yet. "Hey Nat, can you give Amber and me a sec?" Darren asked. Nattie nodded.

"Sure, see you later Amber." Nattie said before leaving.

"All right, what's going on?" Darren asked. I sighed. I didn't know where to begin.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Nobody can know about this." I said seriously. Darren nodded.

"I promise."

"I'm back with The Shield." I said lowly getting to point.

"What?! Why?!" Darren asked shocked.

"Because they told me about why they kicked me out of The Shield. Evidently, Randy wanted me and said he would do whatever he had to do to get me. They said they didn't want to see me get hurt so they kicked me out to protect me. They were being my friends all along." I explained.

"Wow, but why did you and Dolph break up?"

"Dolph broke up with me because I admitted that I still had feelings for Dean but I was in love with him to. He didn't like it and broke things off saying I had some thinking to do." I explained.

"And what did you decide?" Darren asked.

"Dean and I are gonna try it again. He still loves me." I answered. "You're not mad are you?"

"I'm happy for you. Who you choose to spend your time with is up to you. I'll support you all the way. Dolph was a jackass for doing that to you." Darren answered. I smiled.

"Thanks D. I wouldn't know what to do if you were mad at me. You're like my brother and couldn't bear to lose you too." I said relieved.

"No problem. I'm always there for ya." Darren said while smiling. I hugged him. He truly was like a brother to me. It was eventually time for my match. I hugged Darren and headed to the guerilla and waited to go out. Cameron was the first to walk out and then it was my turn.

My music played and I walked out with my championship. I got into the ring and posed on the turnbuckle before jumping down. Cameron and I had a stare off with each other before the ref rang the bell. The match was pretty quick with me hitting a vicious Super Kick. I pinned her and won the match.

I then heard Evolution's music play. I glared as Triple H, Batista and Randy Orton walked out. "Amber, I couldn't help but notice that Ziggler isn't out here with you. Did he finally kick you to the curb for lying to him?" Triple H mocked. I glared and grabbed a mic.

I waited until Hunter, Batista and Orton surrounded me around the ring. "Triple H, I should be pissed at you for breaking up me and Dolph but the truth is, I'm not. You just made me open my eyes to what I should have done in the first place when you targeted me." I explained.

"What would that be, Amber? Cause if you're thinking join Evolution, you were right. We still have a spot for you and together we can take down the Shield." Triple H said.

"Tempting but no. What I should have done was this." I said, smirking when I heard the famous words, _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield! _I watched with delight as Dean, Seth and Roman came down to the ring. Evolution backed away as The Shield got into the ring. Dean came up beside me and put his arm around me. "At Extreme Rules, you're going down!" I yelled.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life Amber! Consider yourself done along with The Shield." Triple H yelled back. We all just put our fists together. I was back home and I don't regret it one bit.

**And that's the end. Hope you guys and gals enjoyed it. Read and review and let me know what you think. See you next chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story, it means so much to me and it keeps me going.**

**Seth rollins babe: Thanks. I'm glad too, she belongs with the Shield.**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks. And only time will tell.**

**Pinayprincesa: That is a good thing. Thanks for the review.**

**AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess: Thanks, here's the next one for ya. :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. I own nothing but the story and OC. Kayleigh Burke belongs to AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess.**

**Enjoy it!**

Tonight, I would finally wear the Shield vest as an official member of The Shield. It definitely felt weird wearing it again after such a long time.

"It still looks hot on you." Depulled up wrapping his arms around me. I leaned against him.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so." I said while smiling. Dean leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"There's something I wanna ask you later tonight." Dean said suddenly. I looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Dean said while smirking. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat." I said not even trying. I knew Dean all too well. Hell, I've known him for about 6 years and 2 years of that was as his girlfriend. We heard the door open and looked as Seth and Roman came in.

"Hunter's putting us in a match tonight." Seth said. I looked at him curiously.

"What kind of match?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. We proudly won't find out until later tonight." Roman said. I nodded. I hope things weren't that bad. "What about you?"

"I have a match tonight against Cameron." I said while shrugging. She wasn't a problem for me. I'm mainly worried about the Authority getting involved tonight.

"Just be careful out there. There's no telling what Evolution will do." Dean said. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"I know. I always am." I said while smiling. My match was second tonight so I kissed Dean and headed out.

_**Dean's POV**_

I watched as Amber left the room. I was lucky to have her back in my life. For as long as I've known her, she had been my one constant in my life. She supported me through thick and thin. I couldn't have been more happy to have her with me. I know that sounds sappy as hell but it was the truth.

"So, did you ask her?" Seth asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet. I was going to after the show." Dean said. Seth nodded. We started going over strategy for our match tonight, well, from what we could do depending on the match.

_**Amber's POV**_

After leaving the locker room, I headed to the entrance I would be coming out from. Cameron came out first, and then it was my turn. I made my way out to the ring through the crowd, with my Divas Championship on my shoulder. I got to the ring and got in, posing with my title. I set my title down and Cameron and I faced off.

In the end, I hit her with my finisher, an Inverted Frankensteiner that I called End of the Line, and pinned her for the win. I got up and grabbed my title and celebrated my win. Suddenly, I heard Evolution's music play and they walked out but stayed on stage.

"Amber, don't get to comfortable with that title because at Extreme Rules, you will lose your championship." Triple H said. I motioned for a mic and the ref handed me one.

"What are you gonna do Hunter? Strip my title like the coward you are." I said sarcastically. Triple H chuckled.

"Sounds tempting but no. You'll have a match against your new challenger. And you'll lose the title." Hunter explained. I looked at him confused before I felt someone hit me from behind. It was diva I've never seen before. She then picked me up and Piledrived me. I laid on my back in pain before I saw her hit me with a Phoenix Splash. She looked down and smirked. "Allow me to introduce the newest member of Evolution and the Authority, Kayleigh Burke."

Kayleigh left and soon I was able to get out and head backstage. As soon as I was backstage, I was bombarded in a hug from Dean. "Baby, are you alright?!" Dean asked worried.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." I said. Dean nodded, unsure. I smiled a little and kissed him. "I promise I'm fine. Just focus on your match." I explained. Dean nodded and kissed me again. We then headed back to the Shield's locker room to hang out.

It was eventually time for their match. Dean kissed me and said, "Amber, I want to stay here where it's safe. I don't want anything happening to you." I nodded unsure.

"All right. You guys just be careful, would you? I don't want anything happening to you either." I said worried.

"Who do you think you're talking to? We're always careful." Seth said pretending to be insulted. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Just go do your match, you dofus'." I said. They all laughed and headed out. I then watched the monitor. They came down to the ring and waited for their opponents which ended up being Alberto Del Rio, Jack Swagger, Fandango, 3MB, Alexander Rusev, Rybaxel, Titus O'Neil, and Bad News Barrett. This was not good at all.

During the match, the door to the locker room was slammed open, and I watched horrified as Randy and Batista walked in. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked glaring soon after.

"Hunter, wants you in the ring, sweetheart." Randy smirked at me. I glared and shook my head.

"Like hell I'll listen to you bastards." I snarled.

"That wasn't a request." Batista said. Kayleigh then snuck up and Superkicked me. Dammit, I really need to pay attention. I felt myself picked up and carried out of the room and to the guerilla. I struggled as best as I could but wasn't having any luck breaking free. I saw as guys were laid out in the ring and I grew worried. I was dropped to the floor and felt myself pulled up to my knees.

"Watch as The Shield gets destroyed right in front of you." Kayleigh said and I could picture her smirk. I began struggling but to no avail. I was too weak from getting attacked earlier. I watched helplessly as my friends and boyfriend were destroyed by Evolution. Hunter then motioned for Kayleigh. She let me go and beat me down before she slid me into the ring. I struggled to get up but I was kept down by Batista. My eyes landed on Dean and his eyes caught mine. Dammit, I wish I could do something.

Suddenly, I was Superkicked and I was out...

_**Dean's POV**_

I watched as Amber was hit with a Superkick and knocked out. I glared and struggled to move despite my body's protest. "You should've hidden her better Ambrose. This is all on you." Hunter said. I glared and managed to sit on my knees.

"I swear, if you touch her, you're gonna regret it!" I yelled. I was then punched by Batista. Randy then walked up to Amber and grabbed her by the chin. "Don't you touch her!" I struggled. Batista held me in place. Randy smirked at me before planting his disgusting lips on Amber! I fought off Batista but walked into an RKO.

"She's mine after Extreme Rules, Ambrose." I heard Randy whisper. Evolution left and were eventually able to move, except for Amber who was still knocked out. The medics looked at her. I got to her as fast as I could and asked, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"She should be fine. She's gonna have a nasty headache when she wakes up." The medic explained. I nodded relieved she was fine. After checking Seth, Roman, and I, we were let go and we changed before heading back and picking up Amber. Despite the pain in my body, I carried her to our room and laid her on the bed. I then kissed her on the forehead, hoping she would wake up soon.

_**Amber's POV**_

I felt a throbbing in my head. I groaned and began opening my eyes slowly. Man, my head was killing me. That girl really got me good. When my eyes focused, I looked around and noticed I was in a hotel room. How the hell did I end up here? Last thing I remember was being in the ring. I looked on the night table and saw two aspirin and a bottle of water. I took them so this headache would go away.

The door opened and I smiled a little seeing Dean walk in the room. Dean looked and smiled when he saw me. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Dean asked lowly, minding my headache. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Ask me that question in a few hours." I answered. Dean chuckled a little before kissing me on the head. " How about you?"

"Better now that I know you're okay." Dean said seriously. I nodded.

"So what exactly happened? Last thing I remember was getting Superkicked to unconsciousness." I asked. I saw Dean flinch. What happened?

"Nothing, Evolution beat us up some more before leaving." Dean said and I could tell he was hiding something.

"Dean, that's not all that happened. Tell me the truth." I said.

"Nothing else happened." Dean pushed. I shook my head.

"Dean I know you're hiding something and I wanna know."

"Fine. After that bitch knocked you out, Randy decided to put his slimy hands on you and kissed you right in front me. I fought to get to you but Randy RKO'd me. Now you know, happy?!" Dean exclaimed. I looked at him shocked. Orton kissed me?! Ugh, I felt like I was gonna be sick. I sighed and stood up, stopping Dean from pacing back and forth.

"Dean, calm down." I said gently.

"No it's not Amber. I literally had to watch the love of my life get knocked out and then mouth raped by that snake! I was stuck worrying about you and hoping you would be okay!" Dean exclaimed once more.

"But I'm okay. Your okay. Seth and Roman are fine. We'll get them back for pulling this crap, all right? Calm down alright." I explained. Dean sighed and nodded, pressing our foreheads together.

"I'm sorry. I just worry about you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Sure, we were apart for a few months but I almost went crazy without you. I love you so much." Dean explained. I nodded and smiled.

"I love you too, Dean." I said back. Dean kissed me gently before pulling away.

"Amber, there's something I need to ask you." Dean said. I looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

**And that's the end. Thanks for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think. What do you think Dean wants to ask her? I would love to hear your thoughts. See you guys next chapter. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story, it means so much to me and it keeps me going.**

**Wolfgirl2013: Yes he is. And you'll see here. Enjoy. :)**

**Seth rollins babe: Thank you, glad you liked it. :)**

**AmbroseBabe87: Sorry it took awhile. Had a busy week but it is now ready. Hope you enjoy it.**

**AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess: Glad you're loving Kayleigh in this and thanks for letting me use her in this. Lol, well now you get to see Deans question. Enjoy it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. I own nothing but the story and OC. Kayleigh Burke belongs to AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess.**

**Enjoy it!**

"What is it?" I asked curiously. What did he want to ask me?

"Amber, we've been together for 2 years and I want to be with you longer. I know we just back together but..." He said nervously. I had a feeling I knew what he wanted to ask now. He then dropped to one knee. I felt the tears coming. "Amber, would you marry me?" I couldn't speak, I was so surprised. I soon got my bearings.

"Yes Dean. I'll marry you." I said while smiling. Dean stood up and kissed me deeply. He then went into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He opened it and it relieved a beautiful engagement ring. I smiled as he took the ring out and placed it on my finger. I then hugged him tightly. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Dean said returning that tightness. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I couldn't wait to marry this man.

_**The Next Day  
**_"Congrats you two." Seth said hugging us after we told him and Roman the news. I had to tell Darren about it. I knew he would be happy for me.

Thanks a lot Seth. I'm gonna go see my friends. I'll see you later." I said. I kissed Dean on the cheek and left.

I was walking to the divas locker room when I ran into Dolph. I froze. This is not what I needed.

"Hey Amber." Dolph said nervously.

"Uh hey." I said unsure. This was very awkward.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing good except for Evolution being on my ass." I answered.

"Yeah I watched. Sorry you have to go through that." Dolph said.

"Why are you suddenly talking to me. You made it pretty clear the last time we talked that you didn't want nothing to do with me." I said while looking at him skeptical.

"Yeah about that. I want to apologize. I was a real jackass and I shouldn't have gone off like that. I was hurt but I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Dolph explained. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said. I really didn't know if I could accept his apology yet. It had really hurt.

"And if you want to date Ambrose. Fine, I won't get in the way. I just don't want him to hurt you." Dolph said.

"Good and don't worry he won't hurt me. Besides, we're getting married." I explained.

"What?!" Dolph asked shocked.

"Yeah, he proposed to me last night and I said yes." I explained.

"What are you thinking just jumping into marriage with him? You don't know what can happen between you two! You're being stupid right now!" Dolph exclaimed. I glared.

"It's none of your business. Besides Dean and I had been together for 2 years before I got with you." I said angry.

"Yeah and look what happened there! He dumped you and kicked you out of the Shield." Dolph said.

"Yeah, to protect me! Randy was gonna come after me so they did what they thought was best!" I said frustrated.

"And do you honestly believe them? They could be just playing you." Dolph said. I glared.

"Wow Dolph. You are such an asshole! They would never do that to me. I've known them longer and they would never do that to me." I said glaring at him. I was so ready to punch him at this point.

"You say you them but how come you believed that they didn't want you in the group?" He asked. I sighed.

"Because I was the stupid one. I should have known they were up to something. I never thought about why they did what they did. I just jumped to conclusions." I said. "I'm done with this conversation. If you can't be happy for me then take back your apology because I don't accept it." I said while walking past him.

Suddenly, Dolph grabbed my arm and turned me to him before kissing me hard on the lips. I stood there shocked before I broke the kiss and slapped Dolph hard. The sound echoed.

"Don't touch me again! I'm getting married Dean and I'm not gonna let you ruin it!" I yelled before leaving. That sorry son of a bitch. I can't believe he would do that.

I soon found the Divas locker room and went inside. I slammed the door and all the divas looked at me shocked. I just ignored them. The only brave ones to walk up to me were Paige and Emma since they knew me so well.

"What happened to you? You look like you're ready to murder someone." Paige asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to murder Dolph." I said pissed.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"He freaking kissed me! That asshole kissed me!" I yelled kicking a locker. I didn't even feel pain, I was so ticked.

"Okay, you need to start from the beginning." Emma said. I sighed.

"Fine but first I have some news to tell you." I said smiling at the thought.

"And what would that be?" Paige asked. I held up my hand proudly and looked shocked when they saw what was on my finger. "You and Dean are getting married?!" Paige asked shocked. I nodded.

"Yup, he proposed to me last night after those bad beatdowns and he had a meltdown." I explained.

"Congrats. We're happy for you." Emma said while hugging me.

"Thanks and you two are gonna be my bridesmaids." I said proudly.

"Aww we'd be honored." Paige said hugging me too.

"Awesome, I'm gonna talk to Darren and see if he would walk me down the aisle." I explained.

"You know he'll say yes." Emma said. I nodded

"Now tell us what happened with Dolph." Paige said getting serious again.

"Well, I was heading here before I ran into him. He apologized to me and that he would support me and Dean dating until I told him we were getting married. He flipped and we argued. I told him that I wasn't gonna accept his apology after what he said. I was gonna walk past him and that's when he grabbed me and kissed me. I broke the kiss and slapped him. He's not gonna ruin what Dean and I have." I explained.

"Well at least you didn't let him break the kiss. That would have been a bad sight." Emma said and I nodded.

"Yeah but I'm done with him. I'm marrying Dean and nothing is gonna change that." I explained. They nodded at me. We talked for a small bit before I left to find Darren.

I eventually found him in catering, talking to Titus. Even though they hate each other on-screen, they were like brothers off-screen. I walked up and jumped on Darren's back.

"Hey D. Hey Titus." I said while smiling.

"What's up Amber?" Titus said smiling.

"Hey girl! What's going on?" Darren asked wrapping his arms under my knees like he was gonna give me a piggy back ride.

"Nothing much but I do have some awesome news." I said while smiling.

"And that would be?" He inquired. I jumped from his back.

"Dean and I are tying the knot." I said while grinning and showing him the ring.

"Wow congrats." Titus said.

"Congrats hun. I'm happy for ya.

"Thanks. We haven't set a date yet but when we do, Darren I want you to walk me down the aisle." I said while smiling.

"I would be honored to." Darren said while hugging me.

"How come your father or mother can't? If you don't mind me asking." Titus asked. He didn't know nothing about my past but Darren did.

"My dad died when I was 10 and evidently my mother couldn't live without him and killed herself a month later." I explained.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to intrude." Titus said. I shrugged.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt me to talk about it anymore." I said. Titus nodded. I soon had to leave and get ready so I hugged Darren and Titus and headed back to the Shield's locker room.

I arrived back and changed. I had a match tonight against Kayleigh tonight which I was glad about. It was time to get some revenge on her.

"Good luck and be careful out there babe." Dean said kissing me. I nodded.

"I always try." I answered before leaving and heading to where I would be coming out. My music cued up and I walked out, title in hand.

I got into the ring and waited for Kayleigh to come out. Her music cued up and she walked out and headed to the ring and got in. We had a stare down before the ref pushed us away from each other. The ref then signaled for the bell.

We basically destroyed each other in the ring. She hit me with her Superkick and went for the pin but I kicked at the last second. She yelled and picked me up and threw me out of the ring.

She threw me into the barricade and the back of my head slammed into the barricade. My vision was so blurry. I hoped I didn't have a concussion. She picked me up once more and slammed my head onto the commentary booth. She laid me on the table before climbing to the top rope in the ring and jumped. I couldnt move fast enough and we both went through the

The bell was called for and Kayleigh got up. I couldn't move, I was in too much pain. The refs surrounded me and helped me stand up. I soon came to my senses and fought them off.

"No, I don't need your help!" I yelled annoyed.

"Amber, we don't know the extension of your injuries. We need you to get checked out." The ref said but I shook my head. I didn't want help. I just wanted my fiance. Wow, that word is weird to use now.

I slowly walked backstage, where I ran into Dean. "Babe, are you alright?" Dean asked worried.

"I'm fine. I just want to go and rest." I said.

"Are you sure you don't need to see a medic?" He asked and I could tell he was very worried.

"I promise I'm fine. I've been put through a table before by Kane." I said looking at him seriously.

"Yeah and almost gave me a heartattack that night." Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, please. I want to leave." I said. Dean nodded and we headed back to the locker room. It was definitely not my night.

**And that's the end. Let me know what you think by reviewing. :) see you guys next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It means a lot.**

**Seth rollins babe: Thanks a lot. :)**

**Wolfgirl2013: thank you and yeah Dean'll get Dolph back at some point. Lol**

**AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess: Glad you're liking Kayleigh in this. Enjoy the chapter. :D**

**calwitch: Well you'll find out in this chapter. And yeah Dolph really does. It's a shame. -_-**

THE NEXT MORNING

I was in complete darkness but I could a voice calling out to me that sounded vaguely familiar. _"Amber! Amber!"_

I walked along, hoping to find the source of the voice. "Hello!" I yelled out.

_"Amber, you need to wake up!" _The voice said. I was asleep? How? The voice became stronger and I knew who it was. Dean! Okay, I need to find him or wake up.

I soon felt shaking and my consciousness grew stronger and stronger. I groaned and tried to open my eyes.

"That's it. Come on, wake up sweetheart." Dean said while continuing to shake me. I could hear the worry in his voice. I slowly fought to open my eyes but when I did, everything was a blur, even Dean.

"Dean?" I asked confused.

"That's right. Come on, you need to go to a hospital. I think you have a concussion." He said and slowly sat me up. As soon as I sat up, I felt like I was gonna be sick.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I said nauseous. Dean wrapped his arms around me carefully. He then picked me up and carried me out of the room. "Dean, I can walk." I said annoyed. I didn't wanna be babied.

"Like hell you can. You can probably barely see what's in front of you." Dean said seriously. He had a point there but I was still stubborn.

"I can see fine." I said. Dean just sighed annoyed.

"You're not walking and that's final. It's my job to make sure you're okay. And as your fiancé, I have a right to baby you." Dean said the last part very proudly. I couldn't help but smile a little. I was lucky to have him.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I'm such a pain." I said leaning my head against his shoulder. Dean chuckled.

"But you're my pain. I love you." Dean said kissing the top of my head. I sighed contently.

We headed to the hospital and I became nervous. What if I did have a concussion? I didn't want to miss Extreme Rules Sunday. Just thinking about it made me cringe.

"Ugh, Dean, I think I'm gonna lose it." I said feeling queasy. Dean pulled over the car and I ran out and threw up. Dean kneeled next to me and held my hair back and rubbed my back.

Once I was sure I was fine, we continued on our way. I don't know how many times Dean got after me about keeping my eyes open. He was probably annoyed by now with me. Dean helped me inside and we checked in.

The waiting felt like forever but I was finally called to the back. I did the usual checkout for concussions and sadly the results weren't good.

"I'm sorry Miss Rogers, but I'm afraid you have a severe concussion. You'll most likely be out 2 to 3 weeks." The doctor said and I felt like crying. This could not be happening. "I'll give you the results to give to the trainer." The doctor explained and I nodded sadly. Once the doctor left, I cried. Dean grabbed me a hug.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Dean said while kissing the top of my head.

"I can't believe I have to miss 2 to 3 weeks of wrestling. This is my life." I said while clinging to Dean. Dean just comforted me as best he could which I was grateful for. I wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't with me. We were soon released and Dean helped me to the car and to the hotel.

_LATER THAT DAY_

"Damn, I can't believe you have a concussion." Seth said after we explained everything. I sighed.

"Well, believe it. I'm gonna end up missing Extreme Rules and most likely I'll lose my title. It's so frustrating." I explained. They nodded.

"Luckily, she can still travel with us since Smackdown isn't that far away. We can drive to the next city" Dean explained. "Unless you guys wanna fly but I'm staying with Amber." He added looking at Seth and Roman.

"I think we'll fly and let you lovebirds have alone time." Roman said smirking while Seth snickered.

"I can't believe you said that." I said shaking my head but laughing a little.

We talked for a few before we went our separate ways. This was gonna be a long week.

**And that's the end. Sorry it's so short. I just haven't had any inspiration to write whatsoever so I struggled a bit with this. Anyway, please tell what you think. Any review is welcome and I'll see you guys next chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter for you guys. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. It means so much.**

**T (Guest): Thank you. :)**

**Pinayprincesa: Yes she does. Hope you like this episode.**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks a lot. :)**

**AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess: You might be right about the bad stuff. Hope you enjoy it.**

**calwitch: It really would be bad and hopefully no more head injuries. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own the story and my OC. Kayleigh belongs to AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess.**

Watching Smackdown from the hotel was pretty interesting. Surprisingly, my title didn't get stripped which was good but I loved how Dean stood up for me.

_"Hunter, at Extreme Rules, you're done. Because of Burke, my fiancé has a concussion and won't be able to compete at Extreme Rules." Dean said angrily. The fans booed at that. "Yeah, you should boo them." Dean agreed._

_"Dean, you shouldn't blame others for your fiancé's mistakes. It's her own fault she got a concussion." Hunter said and I glared at the TV. That bastard. "Because of this, I could easily strip Amber of her Divas Championship and award it to Kayleigh by default." I froze._

_Suddenly, Kayleigh's music cued up and she walked out with a mic. "Hunter, I appreciate the offer of giving me the championship but I wanna take it from her myself." She explained while smirking._

_"Alright, I'll let Amber keep her title but Ambrose, tonight you're defending your United States Championship and there will be a new Champion, because it will be a 20 man battle royale. Good luck Ambrose." Hunter said, leaving._

That sorry bastard! I dreaded that match. "Amber, do you wanna work on wedding plans or do you wanna wait?" Darren asked. I looked at him.

"No I still wanna work on it. My concussion has calmed a little for me to think." I said. Emma was on her way here to help plan since she wasn't needed for anything. Paige had a match so she couldn't come over.

"Alright, so do you have a theme you want?" Darren asked. I thought about it.

"All I know is that I would love an outdoor wedding. That's how I've always pictured my wedding to go." I answered. "But I don't have a specific theme." I added.

"All right. So, on to the big stuff. I'm walking you down the aisle. Seth and Roman are Dean's best men. Your bridesmaids are gonna be Emma and Paige. Who's your flower girl?" Darren asked.

"I was gonna ask Roman if Joelle would like to do it." I answered. Darren nodded and we talked some more about the details. "I'm definitely not wearing white. I want a different color." I added. I was not into wearing white. It was not my style.

"Alright, we can work with that." Darren said. I then heard that Dean's match was next and my attention fell on the TV. Dean fought awesomely during the match. He made it to the final two before Sheamus Brogue Kicked him and threw him out of the ring. Damn! This sucked.

I soon had a text on the phone. I looked and saw Emma's name. I looked at the text: _Sorry, I got called down to NXT. I won't make it :(_

_It's alright. I'll fill you in when I see you. :)_

_Alright. See ya. :)_

"Emma can't make it. She was called to NXT." I explained to Darren. He nodded. After Smackdown was over, we called it a night because I knew Dean would be pissed and I was getting tired anyway. We said goodnight and Darren left. A few minutes later, the door opened and Dean walked in.

"Hey Dean. I'm sorry about what happened." I said while hugging him.

"I'll be fine. I have my rematch clause. I'm just pissed how Hunter pulled that crap." Dean groaned. I nodded. "Well, at least you'll keep your title so at least the Shield has one championship left." I smiled a little.

"I guess." I said.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" Dean asked as we sat on the bed.

"Darren and I were just working on wedding plans. I would love to have an outdoor wedding. It was always my dream to get married outside." I said smiling.

"Then it'll be an outdoor wedding. I don't really care as long as we say 'I do'." Dean said while smiling. I smiled back and we kissed. I didn't really care either as long as we married.

"Me too. Oh, remind to ask Roman if Joelle would like to be the flower girl." I said.

"I will." Dean said. After that, we got the much needed rest before things got hectic on Sunday.

_**2 Weeks Later**_

At Extreme Rules, my boys beat Evolution and I couldn't have been happier. Sadly, Dean couldn't win back his US Championship, so I was the remaining champion.

Tonight, I was finally coming back and I was gonna get some Payback on Kayleigh. It was announced ahead of time that I would be defending my title against Kayleigh at Payback and I was ready, just like how The Shield was ready for Evolution at Payback.

During the night, Kayleigh had a match against Naomi and beat her easily. When her back was turned, I slid into the ring and as soon as she turned around, I hit her with a Superkick. I then picked her up and threw her into the turnbuckle. I grabbed her and took a move out of Seth's moveset. I turned her around so she was facing the turnbuckles and slammed her down, making her head slam against the middle turnbuckle. I loved Seth's STO on the turnbuckle.

I stood up and motioned for a mic. I smirked down at Kayleigh. "Kayleigh, payback is a bitch and at Payback, I'm gonna torture you until can't fight anymore because our match is gonna be a Last Divas Standing match. See you there." I said slamming the mic down as 'Special Op' began to play. I got out of the ring and headed backstage.

"Awesome job out there babe." Dean said while kissing me and hugging me. I smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back and get some revenge." I said while smirking.

"And we can't wait to see it." Seth said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, me neither." I added. We talked for a while before I decided to head back to the Divas locker room and see my friends. I was walking down the hall before I felt someone grab me from behind. I began struggling but the person put a cloth in my face and I tried not to inhale the drug but I eventually did and I passed out.

**And that's the end. Uh oh, Amber got kidnapped. Can you guess by who. Read and review and let me know what you think. See you guys next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter for you guys. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. It means so much.**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and you'll find out in this chapter. Enjoy it.**

**AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess: Glad you like the feud girl. ;) Yeah, it was heartbreaking when Dean lost his title. I really wanted to cry when that happened. Enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Pinayprincesa: Thanks and I can't wait to write it when I get that far. Enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own the story and my OC.**

I soon felt myself waking up and I groaned. Once my vision cleared up, I looked around and noticed that I was in a bedroom. What the hell? I tried to sit up until I felt something around my wrists. I looked and saw ropes binding my wrists to the head board. Oh great. I struggled with the rope before I finally gave up. This was not good.

"Hey! What the hell is this?!" I yelled out angrily. I kept on yelling, telling the person to come out. Eventually, the door opened and I was shocked to see Batista!

"Batista? What the hell?! Let me out of here!" I yelled out angrily. I was so gonna kick his ass.

"Would you shut up. Nobodies gonna hear you yelling so stop wasting your breath." Batista said and I glared menacingly.

"Why the hell would you even kidnap me? What do you get out of this?" I asked.

"Nothing because I'm not the one who kidnapped you." Batista said. I looked at him shocked. If it wasn't him, it had to be either Triple H or Orton. I knew Hunter wouldn't have done it because he wants to destroy me more than kidnap me so that left...Orton.

"It was Orton, wasn't it?" I asked. Batista remained quiet. So it was.

"Look kid, just don't act up and you'll be fine." Batista said before walking out. I just sat there and pondered what the hell was gonna happen. I know Dean is worried sick about me and so were the others. I felt the tears come. Please find me you guys.

_**Third Person POV**_

Dean paced back and forth in the Shield's hotel room. "Dean, you gotta calm down. We'll find out who took Amber." Seth said while stopping Dean's pacing.

"We don't need to find out who! I know it was that snake, Orton. After all, he was obsessed with her." Dean said angrily. He knew it was Orton without a doubt.

"We just gotta find out where they took her." Roman said. The others agreed.

"It would have to be somewhere secluded because if someone saw them in this hotel, the police would have been notified." Seth said. Dean remained quiet and just sat on the bed with his face in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. He vowed that when they found Amber, Orton was gonna pay dearly.

**_Amber's POV_**

I yelled aggravated. I wanted out of this hellhole. I wanted to be with my fiance and best friends. This was bullshit! I struggled as hard as I could with the restraints but it was no use, the ropes were bound tightly. I gave up and rested my head against the headboard.

Soon, the door opened and the slim himself walked in. "Having fun, sweetheart?" Orton said while smirking. I glared.

"Orton, you are so dead! You're not gonna get away with this!" I yelled out.

"I already have. Your boys are not gonna find you and I'll make sure no one else does either." Orton said.

"Where the hell am I anyway?" I asked, glaring daggers.

"You think I would actually tell you?" Randy said while snickering evilly. "I know how you are sweetheart and I'm not falling for it." He said. "But just get comfortable because you won't be leaving this room...ever." He said while beginning to leave.

I struggled angrily while yelling, "You're dead, Orton! When Dean finds you, he'll kill you!" I felt the tears in the corner of my eyes but I willed them away. I would not cry here.

**And that's the end. Sorry it took awhile. I've had no motivation to write anything lately so I willed myself too. So, I absolutely enjoyed Raw last night. Poor Seth although I was happy J&amp;J finally stood up for themselves. But Dean was just amazing as always.**

**Anyway, read and review and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12 for you all. Sorry, it was kind of late. I've been busy working and haven't had no time to write.**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and here is the next chapter.**

**AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess: You shall see in this chapter. Enjoy. ;)**

**Seth rollins babe: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. Nothing's changed.**

It had been a week since Randy had taken me. I desperately wanted to get out of here and get back to my family. I hated being so weak right now. The door opened and Batista walked in and I glared.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked angrily. I did not wanna deal with anyone.

"Calm down. Here." He said putting some food down on the bed. He then sat in a chair next to the bed and I gave him a funny look.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little weirded out. I definitely don't wanna have him watching me eat. Batista was quiet like he was in thought. Suddenly, he got up and undid the ties on my hands. What the hell?! I was about to say something but he stopped me.

"Don't say a word. Just leave before Randy comes back. I didn't see you escape." He said. I looked at him a moment.

"Thank you." I said and then left. I ran out of the room and raced through the halls and out of the hotel I was in. I raced to a payphone and took out some money I had left over. I put in Dean's number and called him. Please let him answer.

_**Dean's POV**_  
I brainstormed ideas about how to find Amber. I missed her and it made me relive the months we were apart. I then heard my phone go off. I looked at it and it was from a payphone. Who would be calling me from a payphone? "Hello?" I answered nervously.

"Dean! Thank God you answered!" I heard. I quickly sat up, shocked.

"Amber?! Where are you?!" I asked panicked.

"I'm at a payphone somewhere. I don't know if I'm in another city or still in Cleveland." She said nervously. I hated hearing how scared she was.

"Calm down, baby. What are the buildings around you?" I asked calmly.

"Um, there is a hotel called William's Inn and there is a 7/11 gas station across the street from it." She explained. I knew where she was. She wasn't far from the hotel we were staying in.

"All right, sweetheart. I'm gonna catch a flight to Cleveland. I need you to stay at that Inn and make sure that Randy doesn't see you, all right?" I explained.

"Yeah...please get here soon, Dean." She pleaded. Dammit, I was gonna kill Orton when I saw him.

"I will. I'll see you when I get there." I said. We then hung up and I called Seth and Roman and explained what was going on.

_**Amber's POV**_

I quickly went into the hotel and sat down in the lobby. I still couldn't believe that Batista helped me escape, or was it just a plot to let my guard down. After thinking about it, my eyes trained on those doors, hoping that Orton or someone walked through them. I was so tired. When you're tied to a bed against your will, you don't get much sleep, afraid Orton would do something to you.

I closed my eyes to rest them. Suddenly, I opened my eyes to someone putting their hand on my shoulder. I looked at the person panicked until I saw it was Dean. I must have dozed off. "Dean..." I said, tears quickly coming to my eyes. I jumped up and hugged him tight. Dean held me just as tightly.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You're safe now. I promise." Dean said while kissing the side of my head as I cried. "Come on, let's get a room." He said and we got our room and went to it. We went inside and I sat on the bed and sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I'm just still a little freaked." I said looking down at my feet. I heard Dean's footsteps and he leaned down in front of me. His hand went under my chin and lifted my head. I clearly saw the concern in his eyes.

"They didn't do anything to you, did they?" Dean asked worried. I shook my head.

"Not really. Orton just kept me tied to the bed and only untied me when I needed to shower or something." I explained. I saw him relax a little when I answered.

"How did you get away from them?" Dean asked curiously.

"Surprisingly, it was Batista that helped me. He brought me some food and then suddenly, he untied me and let me escape." I explained. Dean gave me a shocked look. He didn't know what to say.

"Well, either way, I'm happy you're safe." Dean said before he leaned in and kissed me. I instantly kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Dean then slowly lowered me down on the bed as we made love.

**And that's the end. Read and review and let me know what you think. Also, if you read Saving Light, I have a poll on my profile. Feel free to check it out and vote. See you all next chapter. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I'm back. So sorry for the late update. My former job was kicking my butt all week, changing everything around on me. lol. But I'm back with this update. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for staying with me this long.**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks a lot. Hope you like this one. :D**

**AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess: Yes he does. lol. Enjoy this chapter and the joke I told you about. :)**

**ClassicPurpleRoses: Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

"We're so glad that you're okay!" Seth said while pulling me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back. Then Roman joined in our little hug. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Thanks guys but I'm fine." I said when we pulled apart.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Roman asked with concern lacing his voice. I shook my head.

"No, they didn't do anything to me. Orton just mainly kept me tied to a bed and swearing up and down that I would never leave that bed." I said the last part rolling my eyes. Dean then slid his arm around my shoulders and brought me to him. I brought my hand up and laced my fingers with his.

"But still, when we get our hands on them, they're gonna wish they never touched you. I promise that." Dean said with an evil look in his eyes. I sighed.

"I really don't care. Just don't be too hard on Batista. He did save my ass after all." I explained.

Dean groaned but then mumbled, "Fine." We spent the rest of the time talking until we had to go out and do our promo for the night. We got into position, waiting for our music to play. Dean turned me to him and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around him and enjoyed the dominating kiss. I knew this ordeal was hard on him. We pulled apart reluctantly when we heard our music play. Dean grabbed my hand and we walked out together with Seth and Roman following us. We got to the ring and Dean held the ropes down for me as I went through them with my Divas Championship.

We soon grabbed a mic and Dean started viciously, "Last week, Evolution had the audicity to kidnap my fiance and hold her hostage. We will not stand for this injustice so Orton, next time I see you, you better be ready to get your disgusting, slimy face rearranged!" Dean yelled the last part. I took over.

"Evolution thought it would be a good idea to hold me hostage for two reasons. One reason, so I would have to forfeit this Championship to that Evolution wannabe and second, because Orton can't have me and wanted me to be his, but that plan failed, because I'm standing right here with my brothers and fiance. So, better luck next time Evolution." I said confidently.

"You know, there could be another reason why." Seth said and I looked at him curiously, wondering where he was going with this.

"What other reason could there be?" I asked intrigued.

"Maybe Orton is jealous because you have Dean and he can't have him neither, so he kidnapped you out of jealousy." Seth explained and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you're right about that one." I said smirking. Dean and Roman giving chuckles although Dean gave a grossed out look.

"Sorry Orton, but you're not my type. I don't go after slimy, obsessive, snakes like you." Dean said adding insult to injury. Evolution's music then cued up and they walked out, Orton giving us a death glare.

"You know what Amber. I don't need you. I can have plenty of women that are sophisticated and let's face it, more beautiful and more sexier than you. You're nothing but a trophy for other people's enjoyment." Orton said and I gave Orton a death glare of my own.

"Oh yeah. At least I'm not the Authority's little bitch!" I yelled out while glaring at the men onstage.

"Orton that's enough. The fun and games are over. It's time to turn serious because after Payback, The Shield will be no more." Hunter said.

"Oh, so kidnapping me was just a game to you all?!" I yelled about ready to get out of the ring and go slap the smirks off their faces. Luckily, Dean held me back from doing that.

"It was quite enjoyable watching you squirm but like I said, the fun and games are over. You all better enjoy your last few weeks as a team because the Shield will be done. And Amber, enjoy your championship because you will lose it at Payback. Believe that." Hunter said before all three of them left the ring. Damn, he was so infuriating. We all left and headed to back.

"Ugh, Dean, you should have let me punch them in their disgusting faces." I said annoyed.

"Sorry, but I don't need you missing anymore weeks and give Hunter anymore ammunition. You just focus on Burke and we'll deal with Evolution." Dean said. I groaned but nodded.

"Fine." I mumbled annoyed. Seth and Roman headed on ahead to the locker room since we weren't needed for anything tonight.

"And don't forget, tomorrow is our dressings for the wedding." Dean said with a smirk. I blushed. I had completely forgot about that.

"To be honest, I forgot all about that. Sorry." I said, embarrassed.

"It's okay. It's been a rough week." Dean said. I nodded.

"Just to let you know, I'm not wearing white." I said with a serious face. Dean just chuckled and agreed.

"Amber?" I heard someone say from behind. We both looked and Dean glared menacingly while I looked on shocked.

"Dolph? What do you want?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you, privately." He shot the last word to Dean and Dean began to stalk up to Dolph until they were face-to-face.

"What right do you have to talk to her after what you did to her!" Dean practically yelled in his face but Dolph didn't back down.

"Like you can talk Ambrose. You abandoned her!" Dolph yelled back. Dean looked like he was about to slug him so I quickly intervened by standing inbetween them.

"Guys, calm down. What do you want Dolph? Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Dean." I said seriously. Dolph stood there awkwardly.

"First, Amber, I want to apologize for acting like a complete asshole. You didn't deserve it. I should have listened to you." Dolph said. I sighed.

"It's fine, Dolph. We both made mistakes but it's in the past now. Anything else?" I asked. Dolph scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, keep an eye on Rollins. I saw him leaving the Authority's office earlier today." Dolph said and we looked at him shocked. What the hell?

"I knew it. You're trying to get in our head's to screw with us. Get the hell out of here before I break you in half." Dean said threateningly.

"I'm not trying to do anything! Your so called brother, doesn't look so faithful now!" Dolph said back and Dean punched him square in the mouth.

"Get the fuck out of here! Don't you ever show your face near us again!" Dean yelled. I pushed Dean back away from Dolph.

"Enough Dean." I said seriously. Dolph then stood up and looked at us.

"Fine, believe what you want but don't say I didn't warn you." Dolph said walking away.

"That sorry piece of shit. He's lucky I didn't tear him in half." Dean said walking the opposite way. I sighed. This day was just getting more and more messed up...but why would Dolph warn us? He doesn't have nothing to gain from breaking us up. I had some thinking and some investigating to do.

_**Tuesday Morning  
**_I decided to not think about anything today since today was our dressings. I looked through thousands of dresses and couldn't find a single one I liked. It was a pain in the ass and I was getting frustrated. "Ugh, why is this so hard! I bet Dean's already finished!"

"Calm down Amber. I'm sure we'll find something." Paige said looking through more dresses.

"She's right. There's bound to be something here." Emma added in. I just sighed. I officially hate wedding planning. Thank goodness I'm getting married only once.

"Hey, how about this one?" Paige asked, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked at it shocked. It was a burgandy sleeveless dress. It was really beautiful. I walked over and grabbed it.

"It's beautiful." I complimented it.

"Go try it on." Emma pushed me to the dressing room. I smiled at her and went to put the dress on. Once I was finally dressed, I walked out and asked, "Well?"

"It looks so gorgeous! This dress is so you!" Paige said excitedly. I smiled at the thought.

"It does look great. Dean will be stunned." Emma said as well. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself. They were right, it did look great on me. This was the one, no doubt about it. "Just curl her hair at the ends and it will be fantastic." Emma added.

"Then, it's decided, this is the one I'm wearing." I said while smiling happily. I wish that Darren was here but he was helping out Dean with his as was Roman. Seth couldn't make it because of personal reasons, which I found strange. I had talked to his girlfriend and nothing important was going on so I found it odd. I couldn't dwell on it though. I had more important things to do. "Now, we have to find you girls some dresses."

"No need to with me. I already know what I'm wearing since you don't have a specific theme for it." Paige said.

"Same here. I have a dress that'll suit me just fine." Emma said. "Today was all about you." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks you two." I said. I changed back and bought the dress for my wedding. I was so excited now. I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Ambrose.

**And that's the end. Hope you all enjoyed this! Read and review and let me know what you think. See you next chapter. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, so sorry about the late update. I've been on vacation and haven't had anytime to write. But here is the next chapter for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any personnel. I only own my OC and plot.**

**Wolfgirl2013: Okay, I lied to you. lol. Here's a chapter for ya. Enjoy and thanks for the review.**

**AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess: Lol glad you liked the Randy jokes. It was fun to write. And yeah Seth has no excuses. Enjoy the chapter.**

Friday was our wedding day but until then, I needed to do some investigating. Dolph had warned us about Seth seeing the Authority on Monday. I needed to find out if Dolph was bullshitting us or was he telling the truth. I was walking down the halls and found the Authority's office for the night. I quickly hid in a locker room across from the office.

I didn't know long I stayed there but soon something happened that shocked me. I watched as Seth walked to the Authority's door and knocked. The door was opened and Seth went inside! That sorry bastard! I stayed hidden for about another hour or so, and then Seth stepped out and left. I felt my heart break. Seth was like a brother to me, I didn't wanna believe that Seth would betray us like this.

Once I was sure it was safe, I snuck out of the room and headed to the Shield's locker room. I arrived and went inside where I saw Seth, Dean and Roman talking.

"Hey babe. Where were you?" Dean asked while standing up and walking over to me.

"I was just around, talking to my friends." I explained while hugging him. I then decided to get dressed into my Shield gear and was ready for the night. We then heard a knock on the door and Roman got up and cautiously answered it. Suddenly, Dolph stumbled into the room and fell to the floor in pain! "Dolph, what happened?!" I asked worried and kneeling next to him.

"It was Hunter and his goonies. Beat me down." Dolph said as Seth and Roman sat him up.

"Why would Hunter go after you?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Because he came to me, wanting me to join him so I could get back at you and Amber. I refused so they beat me up." Dolph explained. I was getting so pissed.

"I'm sorry Dolph. You should have never been brought into this." I said honestly. Evolution's problems were with me, not Dolph.

"Don't worry about it Amber. No matter what happened between us, I don't regret getting involved." Dolph said. That shocked me. Was Dolph still in love with me? "You may not believe me but I am still in love with you." He continued. I looked at him shocked. I cast my eyes to Dean and he looked pissed.

"Dolph..." I said nervously.

"But don't worry. I know you and Ambrose are getting married. I'm not gonna butt in and ruin it. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me." Dolph said while trying to stand up.

"Dolph, you shouldn't move yet." I said worried.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Dolph said as he stood fully up. He looked at Dean and said, "Take care of her."

"Hmph, like I need your permission but I will. She is my life." Dean said and I couldn't help but blush. Dolph nodded and left. I sighed once the door shut.

"We really need to do something about Evolution." I said looking at my teammates.

"And we will. They're not getting away with pulling that crap anymore." Seth said. I nodded but gave him a suspicious look. I was still curious about him going to the Authority's office. I was definitely gonna have a talk with him later tonight. We found out during the weekend that we would be in tag matches. Dean and I would tag against Bad News Barrett and Alicia Fox, and Seth and Roman were tagging against The Real Americans. I was so not in the mood for this crap. It was 2 weeks before Payback and I was anxious to get my hands on Burke and retain my Championship.

Dean and I's match were up first. Our entrance song hit and we walked out to the cheers from the crowd. Dean took my hand and we walked down to the ring where Bad News Barrett and Alicia Fox were waiting. We got into the ring and had a staredown with Fox and Barrett.

"I'm starting things off." I said to Dean, he nodded as he got out of the ring. Alicia Fox and I circled each other before locking up...

...In the end, Dean had hit Dirty Deeds and I Superkicked Fox and we won the match. "And your winners Dean Ambrose and Amber!" We celebrated for a bit before we headed to the back. Surprisingly, Evolution didn't make an appearance which I was glad for because I really didn't wanna deal with them.

Seth and Roman also ended up winning their matches later on in the night. Of course, Evolution decided to go out and talk crap about us so we decided to have some fun. We decided to talk backstage in our hiding place. This really took me back to the old days of The Shield. The Shield went on to taunt Evolution and then it was my turn. "Kayleigh, Kayleigh, Kayleigh. I admire your resolve for wanting my championship and going through huge lengths to get it, even selling out to The Authority. But you should know, I never give up what belongs to me. Sure, you joined Evolution hoping to get that big push to take this from me. But in the end, you're nothing but Triple H's little lapdog and at Payback, well Payback is gonna be a bitch because when I get my hands on you, your career is gonna be cut short. I will promise to make your life a living hell because at Payback, it's gonna be an I Quit Match. Be prepared princess because your time is done." I finished while smirking. We all then put our fists together and cut the camera.

"Man, that felt good to say." I said while smiling.

"Of course it did, after all the crap we went through the last month or so." Roman said. I nodded. We then began heading back to the locker room. I looked at Seth and decided that I should talk to him.

"Seth, we need to talk." I said seriously. Seth looked at me confused as did Dean and Roman.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked.

"Not here. Dean, Roman, you guys go on ahead. We'll be back." I said. Dean and Roman nodded and went ahead. Seth and I went somewhere secluded and stopped.

"So, what's going on? I noticed earlier that were giving me a strange look." Seth said. So he did notice which I wasn't shocked about it, he was always good at reading people.

"Seth, why were you in Triple H's office?" I asked getting straight to the point. There was no reason to beat around the bush in this situation.

"What?" Seth asked shocked. I rolled my eyes at him trying to act innocent.

"Don't bullshit with me, Seth. I saw you go into Triple H's office and then leave. I can't believe you were betraying us." I said angrily.

"Amber, listen. I'm not betraying you guys! It's an act to get their defenses down. If I get them to let their guard down, we can finish and end this thing once and for all." Seth explained. I looked at him shocked. Seriously, then why couldn't he tell us himself instead of hiding everything.

"Then why didn't you tell any of us instead of being so secretive? Dolph had told me and Dean that you were having secret meetings with Hunter and Dean punched him in the face because of it. You could have let us in and explained everything." I explained getting pissed at Seth. I saw a dark look pass through his eyes and it quickly faded.

"I would never betray you guys. I figured it would be best not to tell any of you because I knew you all would be against it, so I decided to do it on my own. It's the one shot we got to end this war." Seth explained. I sighed. I could understand the reasoning behind it but a part of me still didn't believe him.

"Fine but if I find out you were lying. You are screwed." I said while frowning. I really didn't want to say that to the man who was like a brother to me but right now, my trust in him was weakened. I would just have to keep an eye on him from now on.

**And that's the end, hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and review and let me know what you guys think and the next chapter is Amber and Dean's wedding. I'll see you guys next chapter so stay tuned. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter for ya. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story. You guys are one of the reasons I keep writing.**

**AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess: Hope you like this chapter since I had so much writing it and here's the sappy Dean ;) lol**

**Wolfgirl2013: Here's the wedding and you'll find out where Seth's allegiance lies :)**

**Pinayprincesa: Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or the amazing talent they have. I only own my OC and the story.**

**On with the wedding!**

"Oh my God, I can't do this!" I said in a panic. Today was Dean and I's wedding and sadly, anxiety was starting to kick in.

"Yes you can. Now stop being a brat and calm down." Paige said while smirking.

"Did you have to sound harsh?" Emma asked.

"It's fine. Thanks Paige. I knew there was a reason I kept you around." I said while smirking. Paige rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky today is your wedding day or I would have Ram-Paiged you." Paige said back smirking.

"Bring it on." I shot back.

"All right you two, save it for the ring." Emma said while rolling her eyes. Paige and I both laughed. It's funny how Emma balanced us out. She was our calm and collected friend, while Paige and I were the trouble makers in the group. I couldn't ask for a better set of friends. "Come on, let's get your hair and make-up finished."

"Yes mom." I said jokingly and sat down in a chair. Thank goodness this dress wasn't puffed out or we would have had some problems. I dreaded putting on make-up, even though I did it at work but that was mainly for the camera. I wonder how Dean was doing?

**_3rd Person POV - With Dean_**

Dean paced around the room frantically. He didn't think he could go through with this wedding. He shook his head. No, he won't think that, he was ready to marry the girl of his dreams. He just hoped she didn't change her mind.

"Dean, would you calm down. You're gonna walk a hole in the floor." Roman said, tired of watching his brother pace around the room.

"But what if she changes her mind. I don't deserve her, not after my messed up past." Dean said starting to panic.

"Dude, she is not gonna change her mind. She loves you and if she didn't wanna marry you, she would have said no. So stop acting like a idiot. Besides, it's almost time to start." Seth said while sighing and looking at the time.

Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm his frantic heart, although deep down, he was excited to be getting married to Amber. Dean, Roman and Seth then headed outside to the alter.

_**Amber's POV**_

Soon my hair and make-up were finished. My hair was curled into ringlets and put in a ponytail, with side ringlets left loose. We heard a knock on the door and I stood up and said, "Come in." Darren walked in with a smile.

"Wow Amber, you look gorgeous. Dean is gonna be stunned." Darren said while walking up and hugging me.

"Thanks Darren. So is it time?" I asked and he nodded. "Alright, let's do this." We then walked out of the room and headed to the double doors of Roman's house. Roman and his fiance let us use his house in Tampa for the wedding, which we were grateful for.

"You ready?" Darren asked and I nodded. I smiled as JoJo jumped excitedly. She jumped at the chance of being my flower girl. Soon the music started Emma and Paige ushered JoJo out and they followed. I took a deep breath and smiled, holding my bouquet close to my chest. I really did wish my parents were still here to see me get married although I think my dad would have fought tooth and nail to protect his little girl.

It was soon my turn and Darren and I walked out. We didn't have a lot of people, just some of our close friends. I looked eyes with Dean and we smiled at each other. We got to the end of the aisle and Darren handed me to Dean.

He then left and took a seat next to his boyfriend. The preacher went and did the usual ritual until we got to the vows. Dean was the first to go.

Dean fidgeted for a little bit before starting. "Amber, meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. When we met in CZW, I somehow knew you were the one. Even though you were the manager of my opponent, I saw the concern you had for me. Of course, back then, I was being a child and ignored you and insulted you to hide my feelings. But you wouldn't give up and we became friends. I've grown to love you and I couldn't bare to lose to you. Amber, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to always stay by your side and to always take care of you." I tried my hardest not to cry. Dean and I had a lot of ups and downs when we got together.

"Dean, like you said, meeting you has been the best thing to ever happen to me. After my last boyfriend cheated on me, not once, but countless times, I wasn't sure if I would ever love again or trust a man. But you blew all of my insecurities away after I got to know you and fell for you. When I first met you, something was pulling me towards you and I couldn't fight it off. I'm glad we ended up together. I love you and I promise to always stay by your side through thick and thin. You are my heart." I said while smiling and letting the tears fall.

"Amber, do you take Dean to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said while smiling.

"Do you Dean, take Amber to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Dean said.

"Then by the power invested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. Dean wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to him and we kissed while smiling, everyone clapping for us.

We walked down the aisle and stopped so I could throw the bouquet. I tossed it and Galina caught it. Oh, the irony, huh? We went inside and began the reception. Dean and I cut the cake and just had a great time.

Near the end of the party, the fun and games were over. "Well, this is a very nice wedding you're having here." We heard a familiar voice say. We quickly turned around and saw Evolution standing there with sick smirks on their faces.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled glaring and about to walk up to them but Dean held me back.

"You shouldn't be here right now." Roman said threateningly. Well, this was his house.

"We're hurt that we weren't invited to such a beautiful event such as this." Hunter said while looking, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"If you don't get the hell out of here, there will be hell to pay." Dean said darkly. Seth coming up and stood next to Dean, making sure Dean didn't do anything stupid.

"I suggest you go before we call the cops. You're not allowed to be here." I said sternly. These assholes were not gonna ruin my wedding night and I sure as hell wasn't gonna put Roman's family in danger.

"Don't worry, we weren't gonna stay long. We just wanna say congrats to the lucky couple and to tell you to enjoy this time as much as you can, because in one week, it'll be the last you'll see the Shield." Hunter said and they walked out.

We decided to end the party early and thanked everyone for coming. Dean and I changed into regular clothes and went back downstairs. Roman and Seth changed and came into the living room.

"You two should be enjoying your wedding night, not sit here with us and talk about business." Roman said looking at us.

"Amber and I have plenty of time to celebrate, this is important. Right Amber?" Dean said looking at me. I nodded.

"Dean's right." I said while leaning against him. Nothing really didn't feel different, even though my last name is Ambrose now.

"Guys, there is something I need to tell you. Amber already knows." Seth said nervously. I looked at him intrigued. He was actually gonna let them in on his plan.

"What's going on?" Dean asked suspiciously. Seth sighed.

"I've been having secret meetings with Evolution." Seth admitted. Roman and Dean had shocked looks on their faces. Dean got up and walked over to Seth and grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him up and glaring at him.

"What the hell is your problem? Why would go behind our backs and see those scum?" Dean asked pissed. I sighed and stood up, walking up to Dean.

"Dean, calm down." I said trying to get him to let go.

"Stay out of it Amber. I can't believe you didn't tell me anything." Dean said frowning at me. I glared back, showing I wasn't intimidated.

"Let him explain, Dean!" I said back. Dean and I looked at each other for a minute or so, he then sighed and let Seth go. Dean wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged him back and sat back down. "Go ahead Seth."

"Believe me, I didn't tell Amber. She found out on her own. But I figured, the best way to end this is for one of us to get in with Evolution and destroy them from the inside out." Seth explained.

"So, you convinced them to let you join the group?" Roman asked confused. Seth shook his head.

"Actually, they came to me. They offered me the chance to join them and become a big star. I figured this would be the best way to finish this. So, to be safe, I might have to betray you guys and treat you like crap. They're already having a hard time with Batista because of him being screwed at WrestleMania." Seth explained.

"I hate saying this but I think Seth is right. I hate that we have to sacrifice our team, but it's the only way we can keep tabs on them and find their weakness." I said uneasily.

"I agree with Amber, but if we have to, we'll do it. Just be careful Seth." Roman said seriously to Seth. Seth nodded and he looked at Dean. Dean sighed and rubbed his face.

"Fine, just be careful." Dean said relenting. Once we finished talking, we packed our stuff and we went to the hotel. Seth went to his room, while Dean and I went to ours. We walked in and I said, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if I trusted him or not and I didn't want to make an ass of myself by accusing him of betraying us."

"It's fine, babe. I'm not mad at you and I understand. But now, all I want to do is spend time with my new wife." Dean said while walking up to me and pulling me towards him. I smiled as we kissed.

"I like the sound of that word." I said while smirking. Dean chuckled before he kissed me hard and picked me up, carrying us to the bed, where me made love as husband and wife.

**And that's the end. Next chapter will be the last before this story is finished. Read and review and let me know what you think. See you guys next chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, I'm back. So sorry about the late update, I've had a busy few months and I've been dealing with a writers slump for awhile. Anyway, thanks to Wolfgirl2013 and AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess for the reviews. It means a lot, and thanks to everyone who stuck through this story with me. You all are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amber and my story. Kayleigh belongs to AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess. Everything else belongs to WWE.**

_**Payback 2014**_

It was Payback and to say I was a nervous wreck was an understatement. I didn't have a problem with Kayleigh, it was my boys I was worried about. I had faith in them and knew they could win but it still didn't stop me from worrying about them.

I walked down the hall thinking of our plan. I hated having to sacrifice our team and making Seth into our enemy, but we had to do something to get rid of the Authority.

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Ambrose?" I heard. I turned and smiled, seeing Paige walking up to me.

"It doesn't feel any different from our normal relationship. But I do love being called Mrs. Ambrose." I said while smiling contently.

"I bet. And make sure to kick Burke's ass tonight." Paige said and I nodded and smirked.

"Just who do you think you're talking to?" I asked being a smartass.

"Someone who will eventually disappear for good." I heard an unwelcome voice. I glared, watching as Kayleigh walked up to us smirking.

"Did anyone ask for your input?" I asked really not in the mood. She just smirked.

"Well, you did ask who you were talking to, so I answered." She said being a smartass. Damn, I just wanted to knock her lights out right now, but I refrained. I would get my chance later tonight.

"What do you want Burke?" Paige asked, obviously annoyed with her as well.

"I just wanted to say congratulations to the bride since I didn't have a chance to tag along with Hunter and them. I better say it now before you're sent into retirement." Kayleigh said. I went to shut her up but Paige stopped me.

"Wait until later." She told me.

"You're gonna get yours tonight." I threatened. She just laughed and walked away.

"Now I really hope you kick her ass tonight." Paige said while shaking her head annoyed. I sighed.

"Trust me, she is going down tonight. I'll talk to you later, I gotta meet up with the guys." I said. She nodded and we hugged each other before going our separate ways.

After about 10 more minutes, I arrived at The Shield locker room and knocked before walking into the room. "How are you guys feeling?" I asked.

"We're ready for this. What about you?" Roman asked looking at me concerned.

"I'm ready for Burke." I answered. Seth, Dean and Roman gave me a suspicious look. They could see right through me. "Okay, fine. I'm a little worried but not about my match, I can take Burke, but I'm more worried about you guys. I have faith in you guys, don't doubt that. I just don't trust Evolution." I elaborated.

Dean walked up to me and kissed me. "Everything will be fine, sweetheart. Sure this war is far from over but everything will work out." Dean explained. I nodded and just hugged him.

We talked strategy for a bit before I had to leave and go do my match. Dean decided to walk with me to where our usual entrance way was. "You got this Amber." Dean said before kissing me deeply.

"Thanks. Just to let you know, I'm going out with you during your match." I said, dead serious.

"Not this time you're not. I don't want you to get caught in the middle of our fighting." Dean said. I sighed.

"I'm going out there, Dean. I can take care of myself but if it makes you feel better," I started when I saw a dark look pass his face. I hate it when he's like this. "I'll stay with commentary. I just wanna support my guys in some way instead of standing in the back, worried about what could happen."

Dean was quiet for a moment before he sighed. "Fine, you can come out with us since obviously I can't win with you." He said the last part jokingly. I smirked triumphantly.

"Good to know I have you tamed now that we're married." I shot. Dean gave me a dirty look but I laughed and headed out when I heard our music cue up. My smiling face turned into a frown when I reached the audience. Now it was time to get serious.

"The following match is an I Quit Match and it is for the WWE Divas Championship. Introducing first, representing The Shield. From Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Amber!" Lillian announced. Of course by that time, I was at the barricade. I jumped over and slid into the ring. I walked to the turnbuckle and climbed to the second ropes, holding up my Championship.

I jumped down and waited for Burke...

...The match was brutal between us. We hit each other with Kendo Sticks, ladders, and other objects. Of course we used the steel steps and the announce table. I currently had Burke laying on a table and I climbed to the top rope. I shot a smirk at the crowd before performing a moonsault and putting Burke through a table. I then dragged her out and applied the STF on Burke. She yelled out in pain as the ref asked if she wanted to quit. She eventually yelled, "I QUIT!"

The bell rung and I let her go. The ref handed me my Championship and raised my arm up. I then held my title up and watched as Burke struggled to stand up. Time for some payback. Once she was on her feet, she turned around and I quickly Super Kicked her back to the ground. I just smirked before leaving the ring and heading backstage.

I was greeted by Emma and Paige congratulating me. I hugged them both and headed to the Shield locker room. I soon arrived and knocked before walking in.

"Congrats baby." Dean said while hugging me and kissing me.

"Thanks. I feel so much better now." I said while smirking.

He then leaned down to my ear and whispered, "And you'll find out just how tamed I am tonight when we're in our room." I shivered at that. Maybe I shouldn't have made that remark...nah, I totally meant it.

"We'll see who's in charge." I shot back. I could see lust in his eyes and I smirked before walking over to Seth and Roman.

"I really don't wanna know but congrats Amber." Seth wrapping me in a one arm hug while Roman ruffled my hair.

"Really Rome?" I asked incredulously. Roman just smirked.

Later in the night, it was time for The Shield versus Evolution. I was becoming nervous about this match. As promised, after we arrived to the ring, I walked to the commentary booth and sat down next to JBL.

"And joining us is the Divas Champion, Amber. Congrats on your victory tonight against Burke." Michael Cole said.

"Thanks Cole. Although, it's not surprising." I said cockily. I had a right to be considering I proved who was the better diva.

"Of course not. You're the champion for a reason." JBL said.

"That's right." I said, frowning when Evolution walked down to the ring. After that, I just opted not to talk and just watched, hoping my boys would pull out the win. Seth became crazy when he jumped off the balcony onto Batista and Triple H. Dean and Randy were going at it, no doubt Dean would destroy Orton after the stunt he pulled.

...Eventually, The Shield pulled out the win against Evolution. I stood up happily and rushed to the ring. I quickly enveloped Dean in a huge hug, wrapping my legs around his waist. Dean spun me around and we kissed each other. I dropped down and hugged Rome and Seth before taking Seth and Dean's hand and raising their arms in the air, while Seth raised Roman's arm.

I know that after tomorrow, things were gonna go to hell with the Shield and we would be fighting our brother but tonight, we would be a family.

**And that's the end. I might not do a sequel but if I do, it won't be for a while since I'll be taking a break from writing wrestling fics and doing anime, so if you're into that and specifically Bleach, check out the stories I'll be putting up. Also, NXT Diva will go on a short hiatus, I just don't have the motivation to write it right now.**

**Read and review and I'll hopefully see you all in other stories I write. :D**


End file.
